I'll See You Soon
by Mel.K
Summary: True love never dies.


****

I'll See You Soon

A/N: For all the Lit's at , (I'd list you all, but there are just too many of you!!) that deserve a happy ending.

The old, greying man stood, watching his love, as she lay sleeping in the single bed across the room. They'd shared a perfect life together. He, a renowned, sometimes extremely disliked book critic. She, a critically acclaimed journalist. Together, they had created three perfect children, all of whom had gone on to bless them both with perfect grandchildren.

Not one day passed that Jess Mariano wished he'd lived one minute of his life differently. Of course he'd made mistakes, caused unnecessary pain. But each of those moments had led to the man he had become. And the man he was today, had lived and loved more in a day, than any human should hope to in a lifetime.

Slowly, yet surely, Jess made his way to the armchair, sitting next to her bed. Sinking into it he took his wife's hand into his own, willing her with his mind, to open her eyes. However, he expected no response. She stirred only when in discomfort, and awoke when the demon that was stealing her away, allowed her to. These were the moments that kept him by her side. The thought of her smiling at him once more, blue eyes sparkling. Or the reassuring squeeze of her hand.

Jess let his thoughts wander back to a day, a lifetime ago it seemed.

__

"He was right… About everything."

That was the day he knew he was in love with her. He knew that no matter what happened throughout his life, he had to make sure Rory Gilmore was there to share it with him. She was the light to his dark. The sun to his moon. The day to his night. Opposite in every way, but both needing the other to keep surviving, to keep existing. Nevertheless, Jess had nearly lost her on several occasions. All of which had made him want her, _need _her more than ever before. But love and persistence paid off in the end, bringing them together as they should have been from the beginning.

Hand still resting in Jess's, Rory stirred gently. This time coming to life. Arriving back from where she had resided these last few weeks. Jess smiled, tears glazing his eyes. There would have been a time, decades ago, that he wouldn't have dared letting anyone see him cry, even his beloved wife. But today was different. Today was special. Rory reached her hand up and stroked Jess's face. Wiping away a stray tear.

"Read to me Jess." She spoke softly, her voice out of practise. Jess knew just what she wanted to hear. He opened the top drawer of the dresser standing beside him and pulled out a worn paperback and began to read aloud.

__

"If people bring so much courage to this world the world has to kill them to break them, so of course it kills them. The world breaks every one and afterward many are strong at the broken places. But those that will not break it kills. It kills the very good and the very gentle and the very brave impartially. If you are none of these you can be sure it will kill you too but there will be no special hurry."

"Ah," Rory sighed. "Hemingway. Cynical man, if ever I heard of one."

"Yet you never finished one of his books." Jess teased.

"And you, never finished a Rand. I'd say that brings us back to even." She giggled breathlessly. "How are the children?"

"They're good. They miss you. Emily lost her first tooth yesterday." Jess informed her, referring to their youngest granddaughter. Rory simply smiled. This time it was Rory's turn to let her mind wander back to memories of old.

__

"I knew it two years ago, and you do too. I know you do."

She'd known Jess was the only one she could love the way she did. Why she turned it away so many times, she'll never know. Perhaps she was afraid of allowing herself to become vulnerable to that hurt again. She never had to find out. He never had hurt her again. Not like that anyhow. She brought her thoughts forward, through the years.

Their wedding. The death of her mother. The birth of their oldest daughter. Rory's first commendation. The renewal of their vows on their twenty-fifth anniversary. Jess had never let her down. He stood by her side pronouncing his love for her, to all that could hear. He supported her every decision and never once questioned her.

As Rory closed her eyes, Jess felt it. Felt their love of a lifetime closing in around them. This was it. There comes a time in every person's life, when they must say goodbye to something or someone they love. For Jess, that time had come. But he refused to give the world that satisfaction. He would be the last man standing and he would have the last word. For all he said to Rory as she slipped away was, "I'll see you soon."


End file.
